User talk:TheJesterXVI
Blog Post }} Welcome everybody. My real name is Jordan, but I go by The JesterXVI. I am here to use Nintendo Wiki because I am creating a story about all the characters and games in the Nintendo universe. Whenever I need to look up a character, an item, a place, or just the story behind a game, I come to this wiki. If you guys like, you can send me creative ideas about what I should write about and the name I should give it. I encourage everyone to give me some ideas. Thank you, TheJesterXVI }} Welcome again everybody. As you all know, I am creating a story based on the Nintendo universe. On this page, I will update and post what is happening so far in my story. I also need a title for my story, so can you guys create me one if you would. Right now in my story, I am righting about Super Mario Bros. I named this part of the story Beauty and the Beast. I think that this title is appropriate because Princess Peach is the beauty and King Koopa, a.k.a. Bowser, is the beast. This is what I wrote so far. Nintendo Story Prologue 1 Welcome to Nintendo Land, a place where there are many fun activities to do, many types of people and races to meet, and most importantly, the vast landscapes and areas to see that fill up Nintendo Land. The most talked about heroes are Mario and his brother Luigi, Princess Peach, the whole DK crew, Zelda and Link, Kirby, the Star Fox Battalion, and the Space Pirates. There are also the army of Light Warriors, all the Pokemon Trainers, and and the Dragon Warriors. All these people and factions have helped Nintendo Land a lot in the past and are still protecting it from all the evil, gruesome, and demented villains. The worst villains are Bowser, Ganondorf, all the criminal Pokemon trainers, King Dee Dee Dee, and Mother Brain. They all wreak havoc but kidnapping the princesses, stealing the ancient artifact known as the Tri-Force, trying to ruin Pokemon trainers’ dreams, and trying to kill the Space Pirates. In this part our adventure, King Koopa, a.k.a. Bowser, kidnapped Princess Peach because she can reverse black magic and King Koopa uses the magic to turn the Toads in the Mushroom Kingdom into mushrooms and stones. Beauty and the Beast Chapter 1 “Hey, Mario,” said Toad McShop, “how may I help you?” “Hey, Toad McShop.” “Um, I’ll take two mushrooms for me and my brother.” “By the way, how is Luigi. “Luigi is doing good.” “I’ll tell him that you said hi.” “Thanks.” “No problem.” On the way back from the market, Mario thought that it would be nice if he and Luigi went and paid a visit to Princess Peach, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Whenever Mario got to his and his brother’s house, Luigi, as always, was sleeping. Mario went over to Luigi and shouted, “LUIGI, GET UP OUT OF BED, YOU SLEEP ALL DAY!” Luigi jumped out of bed and started running all over the house scared to death. By the time Luigi calmed down, Mario had already changed into his red and blue jumpsuit and had Luigi’s green and blue jumpsuit in his hands. Mario gave Luigi his jumpsuit, Luigi changed, and they started to make their way to Peach’s castle. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.